


Surnom

by Connan



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Amitié, Amitié Romantique, Ce n'est pas vraiment romantique mais bon, F/F, Fluff, Gen, TohRin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connan/pseuds/Connan
Summary: Après avoir rencontré ses deux meilleures amies, Rin se demande pourquoi Tohru ne l’appelle toujours pas par son surnom.
Relationships: Honda Tohru & Sohma Isuzu, Honda Tohru/Sohma Isuzu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Surnom

**Author's Note:**

> Cela fait un moment que je voulais écrire quelque chose pour Tohru et Rin depuis que le reboot m’aie replongée dans Fruits Basket, mais je n’ai eut l’énergie de le faire que maintenant.
> 
> Spoilers jusqu’aux chapitres 132-135 du manga, après que Tohru soit sortie de l’hôpital mais avant qu’ils ne soient diplômés.
> 
> Avertissement de Contenu: Juste quelques brèves mentions du passé de Rin et donc de maltraitance d'enfant, mais rien d'explicite.

Elle leva ses yeux d’au-dessus de sa tasse de thé et fixa distraitement les trois filles en face d’elle qui bavassaient joyeusement.

La grande blonde jeta un bras autour du cou de Tohru alors que son amie remit en place une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs derrière son oreille d’un geste élégant, un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Et Tohru riait et riait, son visage radieux, ses yeux tout brillants. Elle avait l’air si heureuse, comme une enfant le jour de son anniversaire. Tohru avait presque toujours l’air comme ça, pour être honnête — mais c’était tout de même la première fois que Rin la voyait aussi épanouie, aussi confortable, aussi _elle-même_.

Rin avait décidé de faire un bref détour par la maison de Shigure aujourd’hui, d’abord parce-qu’une part d’elle-même ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être toujours un peu inquiète à propos de Tohru, et d’autre part parce-qu’elle voulait juste la voir — même si c’était quelque chose qu’elle n’avouerait jamais à haute voix. Tohru l’avait bien évidemment accueillie à bras ouverts, son visage s’éclairant d’un chaleureux sourire dès qu’elle reconnue Rin sur le porche. Elle était seule cette après-midi — Yuki était avec sa petite-amie, Kyo chez Kazuma, et Shigure était sorti pour « son travail » (ou du moins, cela avait été ce qu’il lui avait dit). Tohru lui avait servit du thé avec enthousiasme en faisait la conversation, jusqu’à ce qu’un quart d’heure après quelqu’un sonne à la porte.

Rin avait d’abord pensé qu’il devait sans doute s’agir de l’un des garçons qui rentraient chez eux, alors elle fut très surprise de voir deux filles pénétrer à l’intérieur. Tohru les lui introduites rapidement en tant que ses deux meilleures amies — Uotani, qui était grande et fine et blonde, avec un sourire amicale et Hanajima, somptueusement habillée tout de noir avec de beaux épais cheveux ondulés et qui semblait être sortie d’un enterrement. Elles semblaient être à l’opposée l’une de l’autre — Uotani était chaleureuse et nonchalante et bavarde, tandis qu’Hanajima était réservée et élégante et silencieuse. C’était presque amusant à regarder — ces trois-là ensemble formait un trio plus qu’hétéroclite, mais dès que Rin vit le visage de Tohru s’attendrir et se remplir d’affection à leur venue, elle n’eut aucun problème à croire qu’elles étaient ses amies les plus proches.

Puis elle décrit Rin comme étant une « cousine » de Yuki et Kyo. Ce qui n’était pas faux, mais pour une raison quelconque la façon distante dont Tohru la présenta lui donna un poids à l’estomac.

Dès lors, l’ambiance dans la pièce changea très rapidement, et ce fut comme si Tohru s’était transformée. Elle était toujours la même, bien sûr — mais en compagnie des deux autres filles, elle apparaissait être tellement plus à l’aise qu’avec quiconque. Elles semblaient être dans leur propre bulle à toutes les trois, et Rin se sentie rapidement mise à l’écart, se recroquevillant sur sa tasse de thé et essayant de s’effacer de la pièce. Uotani et Hanajima n’étaient là que depuis une quinzaine de minutes et elles avaient mentionnées ne pas vouloir rester longtemps — elles étaient juste passées pour remettre des vêtements à Tohru, apparemment — et pourtant Rin avait l’impression que cette visite durait des heures.

Elle n’avait jamais eut d’amis comme ça auparavant. Enfant, les autres s’étaient toujours tenus à l’écart d’elle. Même parmi les Sohma, elle ne s’était jamais vraiment entendue avec les autres gamins du clan. La seule et unique exception avait toujours été Haru, et c’était uniquement parce-qu’il était un morveux entêté qui refusait obstinément de la laisser seule. Elle n’avait même jamais interagit avec d’autres filles de son âge à part Tohru — excepte Kagura, elle supposait, mais elle et Kagura avait toujours eut une relation compliquée qui pouvait difficilement être qualifiée d’ « amicale », même si les choses entre elles s’étaient amélioré depuis.

« J’te jure, mon nouveau patron est un vrai tyran ! s’exclama Uotani. Les trucs qu’il m’a sorti l’autre jour, j’en croie toujours pas mes oreilles !

— Ça à l’air d’être dur, répliqua Tohru en souriant maladroitement.

— En même temps, si tu lui a donné un coup de poing comme le dernier, ce n’est pas étonnant, intercepta Hanajima.

— J’lui ai rien fait ! Et j’te l’ai déjà dit, l’autre mec le méritait amplement ! »

Tohru rigola. Rin prit une nouvelle gorgée de son thé.

Elle pouvait sentir une boule se former dans son ventre et grossir et grossir à chaque parole échangée entre les autres filles, et peu importe à quelle point elle essayait de l’étouffer et l’ignorer, rien n’y faisait. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu’était le malaise qui était en train de la ronger — de l’envie qui se morphait doucement en jalousie. La soudaine réalisation que Tohru avait d’autres amies à part elle venait soudainement de la percuter en pleine face. Des _meilleures_ amies, qu’elle avait connue depuis des années — depuis qu’elle était petite, et qui l’avait soutenue dans des moments difficiles comme la mort de sa mère, qui savaient tous un tas de détails à propos de Tohru que Rin ne pourrait jamais imaginer.

(Des amies qui étaient tellement plus importante qu’elle pour Tohru — et vraiment, Rin aurait _dû_ savoir ça, Tohru avait beaucoup d’amis quand Rin n’avait qu’Haru et elle ne l’avait connue que depuis un an tout au plus donc que savait-elle à son propos, vraiment ? N’était-ce pas présomptueux de même assumer que Tohru la considérait comme étant importante ? Pourquoi serait-elle importante aux yeux de Tohru quand elle n’était qu’une ratée dont même ses parents n’avaient pas voulu—)

Rin secoua sa tête, essayant de se débarrasser de ces mauvaises pensées. Elle devait arrêter de s’imaginer des choses de cette façon, elle le savait — mais c’était une mauvais habitude dont il était dure de se débarrasser. Elle savait qu’elle ne devrait pas se sentir jalouse et inconfortable comme ça — elle était sûre qu’Uotani et Hanajima étaient des personnes très sympas puisqu’elles étaient, après tout, les meilleures amies de Tohru — mais c’était plus fort qu’elle, et elle se sentait embarrassée de sa propre faiblesse d’esprit.

Essayant de se vider la tête, elle jeta un autre regard en direction des trois filles, et soudain elle se figea quand ses yeux croisa directement ceux noisettes de Tohru. La jeune fille la fixait intensément, ses traits ronds tirés d’inquiétude, et Rin comprit qu’elle avait fait l’erreur de laisser Tohru se rendre compte que quelque chose n’allait pas avec elle.

« OK, alors on s’voit demain, Tohru ! dit Uotani soudainement en se levant, avant de se tourner vers Rin. C’était cool de te rencontrer, euh… Aha, désolée, je crois pas que je n’ai pas capté ton prénom ?

— Rin.

— Ce n’est pas ainsi que Tohru t’a introduite, remarqua Hanajima d’une voix calme.

— Mon prénom est Isuzu, mais la plupart m’appelle juste Rin.

— Oh, je vois, dit Uotani. J’préfère Rin, honnêtement. C’est plus court — fastoche à retenir. Alors à plus, Rin ! »

Si cela avait été une autre personne, Rin aurait probablement relevé l’impolitesse de s’adresser aussi directement à elle alors qu’elles ne venaient que de se rencontrer aujourd’hui. Mais pour une amie de Tohru, elle pouvait faire une exception.

Cette dernière jeta un autre bref regard concerné en direction de Rin, puis feint un sourire vers ses deux invitées et les accompagna à l’entrée. Rin les regardèrent se dire au revoir de loin — Uotani et Hanajima embrassant Tohru avec tellement d’affection et d’une façon si normale et que sa poitrine s’en serra — et quand la porte se referma finalement un silence dérangeant s’installa. Soudainement, Rin se surprise à vouloir qu’Uotani et Hanajima reviennent, car se retrouver seule avec Tohru après ça s’avérait plus que gênant. Mais bien sûr, son vœux ne fut pas exaucé, et Tohru revint lentement s’asseoir à table, juste à côté de Rin. Son regard était rempli de culpabilité, et Rin détestait ça — elle détestait l’idée d’avoir fait Tohru se sentir coupable pour une raison aussi stupide.

« Je suis désolée, Tohru commença d’une voix douce. Je n’avais pas pensé… je veux dire, je n’ai pas réalisé que leur présence pouvait… te mettre mal à l’aise. »

Rin secoua immédiatement la tête, voulant chasser ces négatives pensées qui n’avait aucune place dans l’esprit de Tohru aussi rapidement que possible.

« Tu te trompe, ce n’est pas comme ça. Il n’y a eut aucun problème. »

Mais clairement Tohru n’était pas convaincue par ça.

« Je ne savais pas qu’elles allaient passer, autrement je t’aurai prévenue en avance, Isuzu. Mais— mais tu sais, Hana et Uo sont des filles très gentilles ! Je suis sûre que vous pourriez devenir amies ! »

Les yeux de Tohru s’illumina avec enthousiasme, et Rin devina que l’idée l’enchantée énormément — tellement qu’elle était probablement en train de s’imaginer l’hypothétique scène dans sa tête. Rin, cependant, ne pouvait pas dire qu’elle était aussi charmée par l’idée — non pas parce-qu’elle avait quelque contre les amies de Tohru, mais parce que l’idée de devenir proche avec d’autres personnes la faisait toujours instinctivement reculer. Elle _pourrait_ faire l’effort de le faire, cependant, si cela faisait autant plaisir à Tohru… Mais ce n’était pas ce qui avait retenu l’attention de Rin dans ce que venait de dire l’autre fille.

« Hana et Uo… ? répéta-t-elle, comme si elle avait mal entendu.

— Oui ! Oh, ah, Hana et Uo sont les surnoms d’Arisa et Saki ! Tu sais, « Hana » pour « Hanajima » et « Uo » pour « Uotani »…

— Oui, ça j’avais compris, répliqua Rin en roulant ses yeux.

— Je les aie toujours appelés comme ça depuis qu’on s’est connues ! Oh, et Maman aussi les appelaient ainsi ! »

Tohru se mit à rigoler en se rappelant ses souvenirs d’enfance, mais Rin avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses mots. Ce désagréable sentiment de jalousie revint lui démanger l’estomac, peu importe combien elle essayait de l’ignorer.

Tohru avait appelé ses meilleures amies par des surnoms dès qu’elles s’étaient rencontrées. Mais elle n’avait jamais appelées Rin par le sien.

Cela ne devrait pas être important — ce n’était qu’un détail, quelque chose d’insignifiant — mais pour une raison quelconque, maintenant que Rin avait réalisée ça, elle ne pouvait arrêter d’y penser. Il n’y avait probablement pas de raison particulière à ça, elle était sûre que Tohru n’y avait jamais même prêté attention — est-ce que Tohru connaissait même son surnom ? — mais… mais c’était un détail qui était considérable pour _Rin_ , aussi ridicule que cela pouvait avoir l’air.

« Tu ne m’a jamais appelé par… mon surnom. »

Tohru inclina sa tête et cligna des yeux de surprise — d’une façon tout à fait adorable, Rin devait l’admettre — comme si c’était la dernière chose à laquelle elle s’attendait à entendre.

« J’ai… un surnom aussi », Rin articula d’une voix faible.

Son amie hocha la tête.

« J’ai entendu Hatsuharu et Yuki t’appeler comme ça…

— Pourtant, tu ne m’a jamais appelé Rin. »

Rin n’avait pas voulut avoir l’air attaquante, mais la phrase était sortie comme une accusation.

« Ce… C’est vrai, Tohru admit.

— Pourquoi ? 

— Hein ? Euh… euh, hum… »

Tohru semblait complètement perdue, ses sourcils fronçaient et ses ses lèvres s’entrouvrant et se refermant désespéramment à la recherche d’une réponse qui ne venait pas.

_Arrête_ , une voix souffla dans l’oreille de Rin. _Tu as l’air ridicule. Tu_ _mets_ _Tohru dans l’embarras. Ne te plains pas que tout le monde t’abandonne quand tu agis de la sorte._ Mais Rin ne put rien dire avant que Tohru ne reprenne la parole.

« Est-ce que… euh… est-ce que tu veux que je t’appelle Rin ? »

Ce fut à cet instant qu’elle réalisa à quel point elle devait avoir l’air puérile. Elle sentie ses joues s’enflammer alors qu’elle tourna la tête et se mit à contempler le mur de la maison de Shigure, qui avait l’air soudainement beaucoup plus intéressant à regarder que la jolie fille à côté d’elle, pour une raison quelconque.

« O-Oublie ce que je viens de dire, Rin répliqua soudainement. C’était stupide. »

Mais bien sûr, il était hors de question que Tohru abandonne le sujet juste comme ça.

« J-Je peux t’appeler Rin ! Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas !

— Je t’ai dit que ce n’était pas nécessaire !

— M-Mais c’est toi qui a abordé le sujet la première ? « Rin » est très mignon ! J’aime beaucoup !

— Ce n’est pas le problème ! »

Rin poussa un soupir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et comme à chaque fois qu’elle faisait cela elle ne put s’empêcher d’être un peu surprise à la sensation de ses mèches courtes. Même si cela faisait maintenant des mois depuis l’incident avec Akito, c’était toujours bizarre ne plus avoir sa longue chevelure encadrant son visage et cascadant dans son dos. Elle avait eut les cheveux très longs depuis toute petite, après tout.

« Maintenant que j’y pense… d’où est-ce qu’il vient ? »

Rin plissa ses yeux, fixant Tohru. La jeune fille avait un doigt posé contre sa lèvre et regardait le plafond avec une expression curieuse.

« Quoi ? 

— Ton surnom. Comment est-ce que tu t’es faite surnommée « Rin » ? »

La question la fit marquer une pause. Il lui fallut un moment pour remonter dans ses souvenirs et se rendre compte à quel point cela faisait longtemps qu’on l’appelait Rin — presqu’aussi longtemps qu’Isuzu.

« Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de quand c’était, mais… c’est Haru qui me l’a donné.

— Oh ? 

— Un jour, alors qu’on ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans, il a soudainement commencé à m’appeler comme ça. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m’a dit que c’était parce-qu’il trouvait qu’Isuzu ne me convenait pas. Il m’a dit que c’était trop long, et qu’il me fallait un nom plus court et plus mignon, comme moi. Je l’ai traité d’idiot, mais il a continué à m’appeler ainsi depuis. »

Tout en parlant, un bref sourire nostalgique s’étala sur son visage.

« Après un certain temps, j’ai finit par m’y habituer. Et, je crois même… que maintenant, je le préfère à mon vrai nom. »

Au bout d’un moment, cela avait juste semblé naturel. Haru était la seule personne qui l’appelait avec gentillesse et sincérité. Il était la seule personne qui à chaque fois qu’il prononçait son prénom, cela ne la faisait pas trembler d’anxiété et de peur.

Ses parents ne l’avaient jamais appelé « Rin ». Elle était toujours « Isuzu » pour eux.

Donc peut-être… qu’une part d’elle avait finit par associer « Isuzu » avec son père et sa mère, tandis qu’elle pouvait être juste « Rin » aux côtés d’Haru.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela, aussi, que cela semblait dérangeant et faux de se faire appeler « Isuzu » par Tohru.

Tohru était devenue tellement précieuse et irremplaçable dans le cœur de Rin en si peu de temps — donc d’une manière un peu enfantine voulait être « Rin » pour elle, et non pas « Isuzu ».

Mais, honnêtement…

« Honnêtement… ce n’est pas si important que ça, finit-elle par déclarer.

— Hein ?

— Ce… Ce n’est pas important si tu m’appelle Rin ou non, continua-t-elle, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu’elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Tohru. Tu peux m’appeler comme tu le souhaite. »

Tohru fixa Rin dans les yeux en silence, et pendant un moment aucune d’elle ne parla. Puis, d’un coup, elle devint toute rouge — commençant par ses joues et se répandant sur tout son visage, avant qu’elle ne baisse la tête et se mette à baragouiner des bouts de phrases — et la voyant devenir aussi embarrassée pour quelque chose comme ça ne put empêcher Rin de rougir aussi. Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle finissait toujours dans ce genre d’état à chaque fois qu’elle était avec Tohru ? D’habitude seulement Haru réussissait à faire ça, mais il semblait que Tohru avait elle aussi une étrange emprise sur ses émotions qu’elle ne pouvait contrôler.

Soudain, elle sentie une légère pression sur sa main. Tohru venait de la lui agripper avec gentillesse, et un tendre sourire était étalé sur ses lèvres. Ses grands yeux étaient pleins de douceur et d’amour.

« Je suis d’accord avec Hatsuharu. Rin est un prénom qui correspond beaucoup mieux à une fille mignonne comme toi. »

Et instantanément, Rin sentie ses joues rougir à nouveau, et elle détourna le regard. Elle entendit Tohru rigoler gentiment, et ce n’était pas juste — normalement, elle devrait être celle qui ne faisait que rougir et bégayer stupidement. Mais malgré tout, elle ne lâcha pas sa main, resserrant même ses doigts autour des siens. La main de Tohru était chaude et sa peau était lisse, et elle ne pouvait juste pas s’empêcher de se sentir en sécurité et confortable.

« Rin. »

La voix douce de Tohru l’appela, et Rin senti sa respiration s’arrêter et son cœur battre dans sa poitrine lorsqu’elle croisa les yeux de l’autre fille.

« Est-ce que tu veux une autre tasse de thé, Rin ? » demanda Tohru, et son sourire était tellement aimant et rempli d’adoration qu’il fit fondre Rin et qu’elle le retourna immédiatement.

Oui, Rin pensa, même si elle ne détestait pas quand Tohru l’appelait Isuzu — même si, au final, ce n’était pas important ce par quoi Tohru pouvait l’appeler — l’entendre dire Rin de sa voix avait un tout autre effet.

Et Tohru le remarqua, car après cela elle ne fit plus que l’appeler « Rin » à chaque fois qu’elle le pouvait — et des fois c’était un peu embarrassant et ce n’était pas très bon pour le cœur de Rin qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de sauter dans sa poitrine dès qu’elle faisait ça.

Mais si c’était pour entendre Tohru prononçait son surnom avec autant de tendresse et d’amour, alors cela en valait plus que le coup.


End file.
